The compound of formula (I) ′N-(2-Chloro-6-methylphenyl)-2-[[6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-methyl-4-pyrimidinyl]amino]-5-thiazolecarboxamide, is a protein tyrosine kinase inhibitor, a Src Kinase inhibitor and is useful in the treatment of immunologic and oncological diseases.

The compound of formula (I) and its preparation have been previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,746, issued Jul. 22, 2003.